The Hunter of Tokyo
by Ubermorph
Summary: Derek lived an uneventful life in Tokyo. He was about to accept his life as a "Waste of Skin", but suddenly his life turns upside down as he becomes a hunter and has to fight aliens, horrific abominations and powerful, godlike beings of the Cosmos. Follow him on his journey, where he fights along (or against) the Mew Mews and uncovers the secret of the Great Ones. R&R
1. Call of the Hunt

Hello and greetings to all of you! This is my very first fanfic on this site. I wrote before, but it was on my native language... so basically this is my first attempt to make a complete fanfiction in English, so if you find any spelling errors, dont hesitate to notify me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Bloodborne, only the story and the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1: Call of the Hunt

It was a warm and sunny day in the city of Tokyo. The shopping district was bustling with people, shopping, chatting with friends, sitting outside of a café or just handling their groceries.

We can just say… that it was a normal, uneventful day.

Well it was for Derek, the young, man who was currently unloading the back from a big, white truck at the back of a supermarket. He sighed as he put down the last box in the loading area and signaled for the driver that the work was done.

A few minutes later, after he signed the form that he took the goods, the empty truck drove away living only him alone. He swiped the sweat away from his forehead with a rug he had around his neck and sat down on a box to catch his breath.

From Monday to Friday, on every week, he is doing the same routine for at least a year now. He would get up at 5 a.m. in the morning, eat a very small amount of food for breakfast, wash himself, put on some clothes, then on 6 a.m. sharp he begins his monotone work at the supermarket by handling the incoming goods and supplies for the big store.

He pulled out his phone from the pocket and checked the time. 1.48 p.m. He put it away and entered the warehouse to get to the changing room. First he went to the sink at the end of the room and washed his face and splashed some water on his hair. Glancing at the mirror as the clear water dripped down from his face and short brown hair. His dark green eyes looked back at him from the mirrors reflection with a tired and bored expression. He scoffed and took a clean towel to wipe his head dry. He discarded his sweaty working clothes and put on his casual ones, a plain grey T-shirt, jeans, and black street shoes. He dumped the clothes he wore to the laundry container next to the lockers and made his way outside.

 _"_ _Freedom! Finally!"_ he mentally noted to himself as he made his way on the streets.

It was 2 years ago that he arrived to Japan, from the United States. The main reason he came to this country, because he liked the culture and from a very young age, he also was a generic anime fan. His first encounter with the genre came when he was 12 years old. Now, 10 years later that remained the same. He started studying Japanese at the age of 15, he could remember how he nagged his parents to let him participate on those courses. It took some time, but then they finally agreed with it. When he arrived, he was already a decent speaker of the language and had a moderate knowledge of the writing system and in these 2 years he spent with the natives, he had no more trouble with understanding them and vice versa.

When he got off from the plane, it didn't take too much time for him to find a job at the same place he is currently at. It was a boring job and it was the same every time and the payment was just enough to pay the rent, the bills and the food. Though sometimes, he could manage to spare a bit of his salary which he usually spent on his other hobby, gaming. The lack of social and befriending skills got him on this path, and even now that he could think more like a grown up, he didn't regret the life he lived until now.

True. He had now friends, no lover, no talents, he was a bit lazy and clumsy. He was a "waste of skin".

But he didn't care.

….

…

…..

 _"_ _Oh, fuck it!"_ he scoffed mentally.

In reality, he was beginning to get tired of how every day went the same. He wanted some excitement in his life. Not too much, but just a little. Maybe this was the reason why he enjoyed playing video games and watching anime in his free time. They showed him adventures and adrenaline rushing action, romance and love, or just how great it is to be with other people and enjoying the life however it seemed fitting.

 _"_ _Yeah… it doesn't matter anymore…"_ came a sigh.

He was already 22 years old and the 23st was closing in rapidly. He knew, as he became older, he must let go of his dreams and fantasies he had when he was younger and more naïve.

 _"_ _Oh, why didn't I born as a sword wielding battle mage or something…."_ he pondered as he walked down the busy shopping district.

As the time passed, he soon got away from the crowded part of the city and found himself in a park that he passed all the time going to work and back home. He looked up to the sky. The weather was still warm, only a few clouds were scattered on the blue horizon. He walked to the nearest bench and sat down, threw back his head as he felt the warmth of the sun.

"Maybe this life is what fate had in store for me…." he muttered.

As a young teen, he believed that fate was changeable, but as he became older he realized that he was destined to be another grey mouse in the world.

He slowly closed his eyes as he accepted his bitter fate.

His eyes snapped open after he heard the rustling of bushes behind her, he jumped up, knees on the bench as he peered at the source of the noise. The bush rustled again, a few of its leaves falling to the ground.

"What the hell? Some sort of stray animal is in there?" he thought.

In the end, curiosity got the better of him, as he jumped through the bench and slowly crept to the greenery, not to chase away the cause of the noise. He was now in arm's length to the source. He slowly reached with his hands to swipe away the branches. The bush rustled again as he finally uncovered the mystery.

To be fair, he wasn't prepared at all what he saw there.

It wasn't an animal, at was a small, humanoid creature… thingy… It wasn't bigger than a toddler or a baby. It had grey skin, its limbs were very thin and looked like they could snap at any smaller force. Its facial features were… well… weird. Its head was shaped like a deformed egg, only one of the eyes were visible, the other almost looked like it was sewn shut. The only one amber colored eyed looked at him that was lacking the eyelids. The mouth was open, the lips were nowhere to be found, so the badly kept, blunt teeth were visible to the eyes.

He blinked at the unknown creature. He knew, that 95% of the people who would see what he just know would scream in disgust and run away.

He however didn't.

Why?

He wasn't sure either.

He felt no dread as he looked at this being in front of him and it looked like the feeling was mutual on the creature's side.

"Uhh…" he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what to say exactly. "Peace?" He held up his hand making the universal "peace" sign with an idiotic grin.

The little humanoid find this amusing as it dropped to its rear and started clapping its hands slowly.

He dropped his hands and chuckled. "Soooo…. ummm… what are you exactly little fella?" he asked in a friendly tone.

Before there would be even any response the short enigma jumped to its feet and turned around as if it sensed something, it got on its fours and scurried away at the trees.

"Hey! Wait up!" he said and jumped after it and started running. He didn't notice that the sky had turned into a dark color from clouds as the rain started pouring from above.

He grunted ad he felt his clothes becoming wet. He didn't like it. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

As he continued his chase he could hear a loud noise coming from that direction he was heading.

 _"_ _I have a bad feeling about this…"_

A few seconds later he spotter the grey skinned creature kneeling behind a bush.

"There you a-"

"Nooooooooooo….!" suddenly a loud scream interrupted him.

Looking out from the bushes he spotted a young teen girl, with red hair that was tied up with ribbons on both side of her head, wearing a school uniform, running at a young boy who was lying on the concrete, unconscious.

"Oh, shit." he muttered as he was ready to run and help but soon he decided it wouldn't be a nice idea.

Why? Oh, maybe because out of nowhere a gigantic, mutant rat landed in front of the girl. The beast roared as it lashed out with its mouth at her. Suddenly, even to Dereks surprise, e figure bolted out from god knows where and saved the girl. He let out a relieved sigh. He looked up to see a young blond boy holding the redhead… but how the hell could he jump so high on that tree? Dereks mind was being filled with more and more questions each second. He returned from his stupor as he could feel something tugging on his jeans. It was that little guy. It looked like he wanted something. Derek didn't question anymore as he got on his knee and looked at the creature. It slowly held out its thin hand and opened its palms. There was a constant, silver light emitting and he had to cover its eyes.

When the lightshow finished he dropped down his arm, only to see a small object in the impish beings hand. He took it and examined it closer. It wasn't larger than half of his palm, had a smooth exterior. It was a hemispherical shape with smooth edges. The convex part of this item had a strange, blood red symbol on it. It was drawn in lines, but he would be damned that it didn't look like a human being hung by its legs.

Right after he was done with the inspection, he could feel something. He felt weird. It was like someone…. or something was whispering in his mind. He couldn't make out anything understandable. Seen the voices stopped and he looked quizzically for a moment, but after that:

 _"_ _Oh, good hunter"_ he tensed up as a smooth female voice echoed inside his mind.

"Whaa…" he gasped.

 _"_ _You must go now, good hunter."_ the voice ushered him. _"_ _The Hunt calls for you."_

He didn't say a word. He straightened up as his clenched the object in his palm, a faint silver light emitting from it.

 _"_ _Alright…."_ he thought as he closed his eyes and opened it a second later. It was filled with determination.

He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what was happening, or why.

He just had this feeling of what he _had_ to do.

The light grew even stronger, strong enough to cover his entire body.

 **"** **Hunters Mark, Activate!"** he felt so fucking anime right now…..

Unknown to Derek, he wasn't the only one whose life was about to turn upside down.

13 year old Ichigo Momomiya stood between the monster and the unconscious Aoyama Masaya. He held the glowing pendant close to her chest that the blond teen, Ryou Shirogane had given to her.

 _"I can hear my body calling… my body… no, my heart is calling out!"_ her thought echoed as she grasped the pendant tighter.

 **"** **Mew Mew Strawberry! METHAMORPHO-SIS!"**

A great light shined where Ichigo was standing. When it was over, she stood there in her transformed state. Her hair was now pink as well as her eyes. She grew black cat ears and a tail, the latter had pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. She wore a short pink dress, with arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh and a choker around the neck witch held her Mew pendant. She also had pink gloves and matching pink boots that reached up to her knees.

"That's it! Now it begins!" Ryou said excitedly, standing on the tree branch.

"What's with these clothes!?" Ichigo screamed out as she avoided a swipe from the mutant rat.

She softly ended on her rear as she shaked as the rodent growled at her.

"Strawberry Bell!" he said the magical words that popped into her mind.

There was a flash of blue light as the said weapon materialized from thin air. Ichigo grabbed it just in time, as her adversary attacked. She held it up and a shield was formed between them as she guarded against the attack. Though the force of the attack sent her stumbling back, she quickly got on her feet.

"I won't care anymore!" she said as her eyes were locked onto the enemy. "I have no other options, but to fight you!"

She then jumped up high in the air and landed on the rails of a small bridge.

"Stop right there, you monster! How dare you lay a hand on Aoyama-kun!?" she said as she pointed her weapon at the beast.

It roared at her, but also something else happened. The giant rat got enveloped in some kind of dark mist. The roars and howls became louder and more vicious. From the top of the branch Ryou watched with a shocked expression.

"No… Whats happening!?" he cried out.

When the mist dissolved, the characteristics of the rat have changed. It for became darker, but it was missing in patches as it revealed some moist flesh. The claws became longer and sharper so as the tooth. Its eyes also became dark and bloodshot as well as the mark on its forehead. The changed beast roared at Ichigo, greenish saliva dripping from its mouth.

"Huh…" Ichigo stared, fear striking her heart. "Wha…what…" she wasn't able to say anything, she was paralyzed right where she was standing.

The transformed beast lashed aggressively at Ichigo with its jaws open.

"Ichigo!" Ryou cried out desperately.

Ichigo snapped out of it, but it was too late. She was about to close her eyes and accept her fate as a figure popped out between her and the monster and with a backflip he managed to kick its chin so hard that it stumbled backwards onto its back with a loud crash.

"Huh… What?" Ichigo was dumbfounded as her savior landed on the concreate ground. She also jumped down from where she was to meet this stranger.

It was a man that was certain. He wore a black tricorn, a gray duster coat, and a pair of brown leather boots, a pair of black gauntlets with golden ornaments and a reddish bandana covering his face. The color of his eyes was a clear, haunting, ruby red.

They eyed each other for a few second. The man snorted under his bandana.

"You look stupid." he said, and Ichigo comically hit the ground.

"WHAT!?" She screamed in frustration.

"Later Pinky Pie! We have other things to care about now" he said, and oh was that true!

The monster got up from the ground and sneered at them, but didn't make a move, probably it was sizing up the newcomer.

"Try not to zone out, KitKat" he said in almost a mocking voice as he rushed at the mutant.

"Wait! What are you…!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Just back me up when I say so, dammit!" he shouted back.

The abomination also sprang into action. Again, it used its mouth to try to snap his body in half. It was in the last moment when he moved his body to avoid the stinking hole with teeth chewing him up.

"Now's the chance!" he though as he got past the enemy. He held out his hand. "Threaded Cane!" he shouted.

With a silver glint. The said weapon appeared in his right hand, it exactly like a normal cane. He suddenly swung the cane backwards and it became jagged with razor sharp blades.

"Alright! Suck on this!" He yelled as he swiped with his weapon. The blades on the cane extended as it strike the rat on the back. It yelled in pain.

"A whip?" Ichigo thought in disbelief.

"And now for the finish. KitKat! Be ready!" he shouted.

"I am NOT KitKat!" she yelled back.

"Shut up and be ready!" he commanded, as he raised the whip.

 **"** **Threaded Cane! Extended Cut!"**

The whip became even longer as it stroke down the enemy with a constant barrage. The rat tried to start a counterattack but couldn't, because it was unable to move. Turned out the whip had tied up its body part and the more it struggled the blade cut even deeper in its body.

"Now!" he shouted.

Ichigo didn't waste any time.

 **"** **Ribbon… Strawberry Check!"**

The sparkling light beam hit the rodent and cried out one last time as it disintegrated. The only things remaining from it was a small rat that scurried away a floating jellyfish-like thing and a small, blood red stone.

* * *

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Drop a review about your thoughts on the story and possible improvements and dont hesitate pointing out any flaws.

Until next time!


	2. Omake 1

Good day everyone!

Due to the fact that I will have an exam soon, I couldn't focus on wiriting an actual story chapter.

SO, I present you with this Omake!

* * *

Omake 1

Ryou and the fireworks

Ryou Shirogane, was busy working on the computer in the dimly lit basement. His fingers typed on the keyboard in a rapid pace, while he kept his gaze on the screen.

Behind him the door slowly cracked open and with a slow pace a head slid from behind it, wearing a black tricorn and red bandana.

"Yo, Ryou!" Derek, aka. The Hunter beamed. "Do you have some time, pal?"

The blond sighed, heavily.

"No." he simply stated as he didn't shifted his eyes from his work. "I am really busy at the moment."

"Oh, come on man!" he whined. "I am just curious about something, it will only take a minute!"

Ryo groaned. He, personally, never liked the Hunter. He found him irritating with his antics, his profanity and perverted remarks. Yet he knew that beast hunter was obstinate enough, that he would pester him all day, if he wouldn't comply.

With another sigh, he turned away from the computer, rotating the desk chair to face the man.

"Alright, what is it?" his voice was filled with annoyance, but the Hunter shrugged it away.

"Well, a certain birdie told me that you can change into a cat! Is that true?"

Ryou narrowed his eyes. "A birdie?"

"Okay… more like a kitty…"

 _"_ _That Ichigo…."_ Ryo felt like he's gonna have a headache soon.

"So?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"Can I see it?"

There was silence that only the low humming of the machines disturbed.

"No." he stated sternly.

"Come on! Pleeeeeeaaaase?" he pleaded.

"I said no! Why don't you nag Ichigo about it? You know that she can turn too, right?"

"Of course I know and when I asked her she whined about _'not want to kissing random people or animals to turn back'_. I also know that you in the other hand will be human again after some time, so there is nothing really you could lose."

"In fact, there is something I could lose, like precious time I could use to work on the Mew Project" he pointed out. "Precious time that, even now, you are wasting."

Derek narrowed his ruby red eyes.

"If you do it, I promise I won't show up in the Café for 1 week."

"4 weeks."

"2 weeks and I won't go any higher."

The blonde genius thought about it for a bit. 2 weeks without this guy's pestering equals almost to a holiday on sunny beach.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal."

The Hunter, finally, walked into the room.

"Neat!" he clapped his hands together, while tilting his head to the side with closed eyes.

Ryou rubbed his forehead.

"Well, here it goes" he said, as there was a blinding blue light that filled the room. After a few moments where Ryou was standing, now there is a small grey cat with a green scarf around his neck.

"Nyaa nya nya nyaaa? (Here, happy now?)" he said in cat language.

Suddenly, Derek grabbed the fur on his back and lifted him up to eye level.

"Nya! Nyaa nyaaa!? (Wait! what are you doing!?)" the cat asked while trying to squirm his way from the grasp.

"Ehehehehe…" the Hunter chuckled under the cloth. "You see Ryo, sometimes you were kind of a dick to me, so I thought, and maybe a little payback wouldn't be so bad, eh"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, red, tube shaped object and a lighter.

"Nya-nyaa? (Wha- what is that)" he asked, shaking.

"Therefore, I am going to conduct my own experiment. Its name is: **_'How a cat's arse reacts to fireworks'_** " he grinned, maliciously.

"Nya! Nya nyaa nya! (No! You wouldn't dare!)" his fur paled.

"Up it goes!"

 ** _*PLUCK*_**

….

…

…

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAA! (NOOOOOOOOOOO!)

 ** _*BANG*_**

For two weeks, nobody saw Ryou in the café.

Even after that he seemed liked he wasn't himself any more….

* * *

Well... that happened...

I ain't a Ryou hater, and I dont know how this idea got to my head, really.


End file.
